


In the darkness of the night

by MaryBarrens



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Brotherhood, Death References, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gun Sucking, Late Night Conversations, References to Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Když Charlieho uprostřed noci probudila žízeň, nenapadlo ho, co uvidí, když sejde dolů do kuchyně.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness of the night

V celém domě bylo ticho, když se Charlie probudil. Bylo už pozdě v noci a v místnosti byla naprostá tma a on měl sucho v krku, což nebylo za horké letní noci v Kalifornii nijak zvlášť neobvyklé, a tak vstal z postele a tiše, aby nevzbudil tátu, vyšel ze svého pokoje a zamířil po schodech dolů, do kuchyně, nalít si sklenici vody. 

Opatrně překročil schod, který vrzal snad odjakživa, nebo minimálně co si pamatoval, a ani se neobtěžoval rozsvěcet v přízemí světlo, protože to tam znal tak dobře, že by tudy do kuchyně prošel i poslepu, a okny do místnosti stejně pronikalo malinko světla z nejbližší pouliční lampy, rozhodně dost na to, aby nezakopl, i kdyby někdo náhodou nechal něco povalovat na podlaze. 

Charlie se zarazil na místě a mírně se zamračil, když zaslechl nějaký tichounký zvuk. Byl to… výdech, pokud se nemýlil, slabý a rozechvělý. Jenže tady neměl nikdo být, táta přece spal nahoře a Don měl v plánu dát si po večeři pár piv a vrátit se domů a nikdo jiný tady večer nebyl, takže ať to byl kdokoli, neměl tady co dělat. 

Váhavě vkročil směrem do obývacího pokoje, když ten zvuk zaslechl znovu, a mimoděk ho napadlo, jestli by nebylo rozumnější zavolat Donovi a počkat, až přijede, nebo si alespoň vzít něco, co by se v případě nutnosti dalo použít jako zbraň, než se půjde podívat, koho že to mají v domě, ale právě v tu chvíli se mu podařilo nahlédnout do místnosti. 

Trhaně se nadechl. Na pohovce někdo seděl, jen neurčitá silueta postavy, tmavá proti mírnému světlu v okně. Byla shrbená, ramena svěšená, jak byl muž nachýlený dopředu. Dýchal povrchně a trochu zrychleně, hrudník se mu nepravidelně zvedal, hlavu měl sklopenou. Ruce měl položené v klíně a držel v nich zbraň, tak strašně známou, že okamžitě přitáhla Charlieho pohled. Znal tu zbraň, protože ji vídal každý den, stejně jako tvář toho muže, z kterého teď bylo sotva vidět víc než krátké a rozcuchané tmavé vlasy a bledou skvrnu obličeje. 

Don. 

Don seděl na pohovce v jeho domě, uprostřed noci, potichu a potmě a se zbraní. 

Dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle. „Done…“ Polkl a udělal krok k němu, pomalu, aby ho nepřekvapil a nevyvedl z míry a Don neudělal něco, co by mělo příšerné následky. 

Don nedal nijak najevo, že by ho slyšel nebo věděl o jeho přítomnosti. Nepohnul se, nezvedl hlavu a neřekl ani slovo, zbraň pořád v rukou. Na volno ji držel, v jedné ruce pažbu, zatímco prsty té druhé zlehounka, téměř něžně přejížděl po hlavni. 

„Done…?“ zamumlal Charlie a snažil se ovládnout paniku, která ho mrazila a ochromovala a nedovolovala mu doopravdy myslet. 

Don dlouze vydechl. „Jdi spát, Charlie,“ řekl tiše, hlas hrubý a unavený. Pořád ještě k bratrovi nezvedl hlavu, pohled stále pevně upřený na svoji služební zbraň. 

Charlie se zachvěl. 

Ne. Tohle Don prostě nemohl myslet vážně. Nemohl ho posílat nahoru, nemohl mu říkat, aby si šel v klidu lehnout a spát a předstírat, že se nic neděje, ne když on tady seděl a vypadal tak… _k smrti_ unaveně. 

Zavrtěl hlavou, hrdlo sevřené. „Nemůžu,“ vydechl. V očích ho zaštípaly slzy. Váhavě udělal další krok dopředu, směrem k pohovce. „Co to děláš, Done?“ 

Don si odfrkl. 

„ _Proč_ to děláš?“ 

Don k němu konečně vzhlédl. Jeho oči byly tmavé a hluboké a plné něčeho, co Charlie nedokázal popsat. Don byl zničený a prázdný, zklamaný sám sebou. Byl _ztracený_.

„Noci jsou tak dlouhé, Charlie, všiml sis toho někdy?“ řekl tlumeně. 

Charlie se zmateně zamračil. 

„Je tady v noci takové ticho. Prázdno,“ zašeptal Don. Hlas se mu třásl. „Nestihli jsme dneska zachránit tu holčičku, Charlie. Snažili jsme se, ale nestihli jsme to. Je to… pořád dokola, snažíme se, děláme, co můžeme, ale nikdy…“ Don se kousl do rtu a jeho prsty na služební zbrani zesílily stisk. „Nikdy je nemůžeme zachránit všechny. Je to tak zbytečné. Vídám denně tak příšerné věci a nemůžu s tím nic dělat a –“

Charlie si rázně setřel z tváří slzy a krok za krokem došel až k Donovi. Na pár vteřin zůstal stát před ním, a Don zvedl hlavu, aby mu viděl do obličeje, vzhlížel k němu a zíral na něj jako zhypnotizovaný, jako by doufal, že Charlie řekne nebo udělá, že mu _dá_ něco, na co se bude moci upnout, něco, co mu bude dávat nějaký smysl a dá mu důvod zůstat, že mu dá naději. 

Charlie svezl na kolena, na zem, přímo před svého bratra. „Done,“ zašeptal jeho jméno. Polykal slzy a díval se na něj, a bál se, že když zamrká, když z něj jen na okamžik spustí pohled, udělá Don něco hrozně hloupého. 

„Víš, kolik znám policistů a agentů, kteří se jednoho dne rozhodli, že už toho viděli až příliš a víc už toho vidět nechtějí?“ Don si odfrkl. „Chápu je. Tak zatraceně dobře jim rozumím. Každý den vidím, jací lidé jsou, a už se na to nechci dívat! Je to…“ Oči se mu zaleskly. „Někdy v noci jenom tak sedím a přemýšlím. V rukou mám zbraň a napadá mě, jak by to bylo jednoduché, strčit si ji do pusy a prostě vystřelit. Přemýšlím o tom, jak asi chutná olej na zbraně a jak by to bylo rychlé a že už bych nikdy nemusel vidět žádnou z těch příšerných věcí. My všichni nad tím někdy uvažujeme. I Colby. A vím, že na to občas myslí i Megan.“ 

Charlie pootevřel pusu. „To přece _nemůžeš_ , Done,“ vydechl slabě. „ _Nemůžeš_ nad něčím takovým přemýšlet. Ty přece nejsi sám. Máš nás. Máš _mě_. Miluju tě, Done, víš? Jsi můj bratr. Jak bys mě tady mohl jenom tak nechat? Nemůžeš mě opustit. Nechápeš to, Done? _Závisím_ na tobě. Umřeš ty a za nějakou dobu – možná ne hned, ale nakonec ano – umřu já. Protože já bez tebe nemůžu žít. Nemůžeš mě opustit, protože co by pak bylo s tátou?“ 

Don se na něj díval, jako by od něj nedokázal odtrhnout pohled. Ramena se mu začala chvět. „ _Charlie_ …“ 

Charlie pevně stiskl zuby, aby potlačil slzy. „ _Nemůžeš_ , Done,“ prohlásil rozhodně. „Nemůžeš tady nechat tátu samotného.“ 

Don sklopil hlavu a z hrdla se mu vydral tichý vzlyk, když upřeně zíral na svoji zbraň. Charlie zadržel dech. 

A pak, pomalu, tak strašně moc pomalu, Donovy prsty sklouzly ze zbraně a Don ji ukazováčkem, zatímco se třásl po celém těle, postrčil přes svůj klín směrem k Charliemu. 

Charlie vzal zbraň do ruky a rychle ji zajistil, přesně tak, jak ho to kdysi bratr učil. Aniž spustil pohled z Dona, položil zbraň na stolek za svými zády, vzal Dona za ramena a přitáhl si ho do náruče. Pevně ho k sobě přitiskl a držel ho, i když se Don třásl, i když mu s tváří zarytou do jeho ramene vzlykal do pyžamové košile, i když mu bolestivě zarýval prsty do paží, dokud Don vyčerpáním neusnul. 


End file.
